The present invention relates to a valve, in particular a vacuum valve, comprising a valve plate for closing an opening, in particular of the valve, and comprising at least two piston cylinder units for pressing the valve plate against a valve seat, in particular of the valve, said valve seat surrounding the opening, at least one of the piston cylinder units having at least one cylinder as a component and at least one piston arranged displaceably in the cylinder as a further component, one of the components of the piston cylinder unit being fixed on the valve plate, in particular in a manner stationary relative to the valve plate.
A generic vacuum valve is known for example from US 2004/0079915 A1.